There is no such thing as Chibis!
by lycanine
Summary: Dedicated to an author who is an excellent source of Chibiness, here is a story of another who's suffering the same effect in another side of the world. This to you, chaosbfly! Disclaimer to all authorized copyrights. It is brewed from stress and coffee.
1. From slumber to horror

This reality I'm living in currently is supposed to be like everyone who's reading this. Dull student's life, endless pile of schoolwork, deadlines of projects to meet, your country's government that you think is screwy is actually a hell lot better compared to the other parts of the world. Friends who are not friends, and part-time work that gives pennies for wages and the output is liken to a farmer that plough the field with a buffalo in China.

Like I said, reality. And it's supposed to suck.

But this doesn't explain one fact. Chibis exist.

Ya, those Chibis. Not the Japanese translation of 'little' or 'small' or 'child', you get my drift. Chibis are not supposed to exist. They only existed in the minds of writers and animators that want them to be real in this reality. But that didn't do me much of a favor for the real encounter.

Hmm, where should I begin this?

It all started after reading a particular author's story, in a particular fanfiction in the internet. I'm stressed between deadlines of three major projects that will make or break my life as a college student of a private insituation. Feeling at my wit's end, I've decided to chill out by read some fictional stories. With a large bowl of ice-cream, mint flavored with chocolate chips, I sat in front of one of the three computers that is occupied in my rental home.

After reading to the latest chapter of the installment, I felt more relaxed. Finishing the ice-cream just hits the spot of pure selfish indulgence. Staring at the webpage longingly, I reluctantly closed the site. Then I began typing my report, which is still blank, that will be due in two day's time. Ya, I'm the type that like to keep the work to the last minute then panicked over the lack of time. I got a friend to lie through his teeth to my employers that I'm too sick to turn up for work so that I could finish my report. But I got to produce evidence of my 'sickness' to claim medical leave pay. Bribing my doctor does work, for me only, especially if he's known you since diaper stage.

After finishing only a third of the report, I've decided I had enough and quit. Shutting the computer, I hit the sack for a short nap. That took four hours approximately. When I woke up, the incomplete report beckons be to be done with it. I booted another computer for my online gaming, and started my slippery road down to bedlam. By the way, did I mention that it's 6am in the morning?

Since I plugged my earphones to the PC, it took me a long while to actually notice something wasn't right in my world. As I was contemplating at the extremely slow pace my character is leveling up, a movement caught the corner of my eyes. I turned to look. Nothing. Thinking I must be hallucinating due to lack to sleep and stress, I ignored it and continue my gaming.

However, that movement occurred again and this time, I know I'm fully awake, due to the creature that is trying to kill my character. I stopped my game and logged out completely. I spotted the movement near the computer that I used for my report typing, so I walked over to check if there is any roaches or lizards. What I discover under my piles of paper is none of the above.

A pair of round, chocolate eyes looking at me from the cover of his hiding place. How do I know it's a he? Simple, that thing has the same eye color of one of my favorite manga that I'm collecting. At first, I though, 'Hang on, I don't recall buying any plushie recently, and all of my stuffed dolls don't have brown eyes.' I lifted the top and that little human gave a shriek and dashed off to another place to hide, scattering my papers all over the floor.

"No, that is not what I think it is…" my mind went from puzzlement to complete halt.

The sound of whimpering and nearly to tears expression stated that it's all too true.

Not giving up in convincing myself, I went the dressing table and grab a comb. The tip is sharp. I dragged the tip across my forearm, forcefully and quickly, leaving a trail of red welt behind it. The pain was intense, but if this is reality and I'm still seeing that Chibi after this torture, then the claims of there is an alternate world, and all creative people got their ideas and inspiration from that space is all true.

Little Sena is still there, now a lot less terrified of me and looked at me with puzzlement.

I can only utter one word.

"Fuck."


	2. From shock to frustration

The chibi looked at me with astonishment, as if he never heard such a crude word out of a lady's mouth. Well, too bad I'm not the typical kind of role model you should follow or learn at all. Then he starts to let fly strings of incohesive language at me. I blinked at him and utter the same word as before. This time, Sena widen his eyes until it looked like a pair of saucers is stuck onto his chubby face.

Then he stopped his tirade and looked into his bag. I should give a rough description of the Mini Sena. I refuse to call him a chibi. His size belongs to a medium range teddy bear that kids love to hug, and from what I heard, his weight should be under 20 pounds. He's wearing his Deimon uniform and a duffel bag that is very familiar in the picture pane of the manga, sling on to his shoulder.

Then, as I was considering whether to kick him out of my house and let him become other people's problem when he coughs slightly to get my attention. He's holding a very tiny book in his hands that is as thick as my dictionary. I wonder how he could have carried such a weight around with ease.

"Ah, sorry about the earlier rambling of words. I've forgotten not everyone understands Chibi lingo. Hello, my name is Kobayakawa Sena and as you can see, I'm a chibi version of the character in your, ah, manga."

My jaw nearly unhinged itself. It can speck in my native tongue. That thing can speck Mandarin! I shut my mouth back with my hand and asked the most common question anyone under my situation will ask.

"Are you for real?" I used English, knowing that if he's the same as the boy in the manga, both have a weakness in this language. The little tyke scratched his head, trying to find the proper words to form a sentence. I waved it away, "Never mind, used Mandarin to converse with me. So long you can understand that I sometimes preferred the usage of English." He nodded, looking extremely relief. I sat down on to the cushion seat I previously was occupying and looked at him.

He sat on top of my books, making himself as comfortable as possible. "Well, the answer to your questions is…Yes, there is a race called the Chibis and there are many kinds of different Chibis in different parts of Chibiverse."

Chibiverse, I guess it's the equivalent of the mini version of the universe. "You sound very knowledgable, unlike your manga counterpart."

"Oh, that's only a temporary effect. This information is given to every chibi who have accidentally crossed over to your world. And the knowledge will disappear within 24 hours of arrival."

Every chibi that ACCIDENTALLY crossed over…that is not the news I'm hoping to hear. I ducked my head and my hands grabbed fistful of my hair. Sena jumped into the air at the growling sounds I'm emitting out of my throat out of frustration. Why me? Why now of all the fucking time in the world!

"You sounded a lot like Cerberus when you…ehem, growl…" I glared at that the mini Sena. He cringed under my gaze. I stood up quickly, causing Sena to pitch backwards and fell. I paced around my room, instinctively minding where I placed my feet, with all my work littered all over my sleeping/working quarters. He remained at one spot. Clever boy, I might 'accidentally' kick him like a soccer ball with my rate of pacing.

I stopped and round up to face him. "Ok, what will it take to send you back to," I waved my hands in gesture, "wherever you come from?"

He had a look of deep concentration. Then, shrugging his tiny shoulders, he shook his head. I wanna shake his entire body until his head dropped off. "Will there be more of you appearing out of nowhere within my vicinity?" He hesitated in his reply, and shook his head. That action alone is more than enough to keep me on pins and needles.

"By the way, I didn't drop out of nowhere, just entered into your house through the cabinets under the sink." Sena helpfully corrected my misconception.

Note to self: barricade those cabinets with planks. Possibility of a vortex appearing and send another 'mini me' is very high.

"Fine, since you're here, and I can't do anything that can send you back. I'm gonna set some ground rules. 1st, I'm not living alone. I have a younger brother with a temper that can rival any dormant volcano. So keep out of sight, I do not want to have a pissing match, explaining to him why there is a mini version of a manga character running amok. 2nd, when I'm doing work, keep the volume of your voice and activities to the minimum. I have a short fuse when I'm rushing my stuff. The 3rd rule, my house, my way. What I say, goes. Ok?"

Sena nodded, the expression he's giving me is like the one he gives to Hiruma when he sets ground rules with the team. I must have some traits that reminded him about the devil quarterback. Nodding my head, I dismissed him from my mind and proceed to my computer to finish my report. There had better not be anymore of this madness, or I'll take my bat and whack something breakable.


End file.
